The herb list
Alder Bark ~ toothaches Alfalfa ~ chewed, then swallowed to help tooth decay Aloe Vera ~ leaves are chewed and spit on burns, or skin problems Blessed Thistle ~ increases circulation of blood Borage Leaves ~ blue/pink star-shaped flowers, hairy leaves to be chewed and eaten, lessens fever, and increases queens' milk Bramble twig syrup ~ helps to sleep Broken Rosemary Blossoms ~ used to heal eye infection or to cover up wounds around the eyes or eyelids. Broom Poultices ~ helps broken legs and other serious wounds Broom Malice Poultices ~ heals open wounds Burdock Root ~ helps stop infection from rat bites Catnip ~ helps stop greencough Celandine ~ rub it on aching eye, and it the aching will go away Chamomile ~ helps with depression and fatigue; soothes heart Chervil ~ juice of the leaves for infected wounds; chew the root for bellyache Chewed Gumweed ~ helps seal wounds from infection. stings slightly, but helps to collect the skin together and close quicker Chickweed ~ cures some of green and black cough Cobwebs ~ helps cover a wound from infection or from bleeding Coltsfoot ~ an herb that eases coughing Comfrey Roots ~ chew and rub on wounds to clean them Crushed Iris Petals ~ stimulates breathing during the birthing process; can also be used for kit’s sore throats Crushed Marigold Petals ~ protects against infection of serious wounds; avoid around eyes, for it can be irritating. Crushed Pawpaw Roots ~ for kitten cough, which only threatens kittens Crushed Rose Thorns ~ helps seal wounds Culver’s Root ~ for when a cat takes a dip in some sort of water; use with Feverfew Daisy Leaves ~ chewed to help aching joints Deathberries ~ kills a cat Dock Leaves ~ to be chewed and applied to scratches, which soothes them Ferns ~ cleans out wounds Feverfew ~ used when a cat has a fever Foxglove Cloves ~ for purging toxins from the body; forces you to throw up the toxins. Foxglove Leaves ~ used on deep wounds to stop bleeding quickly Garlic ~ for fleas, and some scratches Garlic Juice ~ dripped into wounds to prevent infection; causes slight stinging Ginger ~ for asthma and coughs Goldenrod Juice ~ dripped into wounds to relieve tingling or pain; but does nothing to heal Grass ~ for upset stomach Hawthorne Berries ~ for indigestion (look like Deathberries, just not shiny) Honey ~ helps herbs go down easier, and soothes throats and infections Horsetail ~ when chewed and applied to wounds, it stops infections Huckleberry+Goldenrod ~ muscle reliever Ivy juices ~ calming Juniper Berries ~ help with stomach ache Lavender ~ for chills Lavender Stem ~ calms a cat in shocK Marigold ~ soothes infections Marigold leaves ~ dresses wounds Mouse Bile ~ helps rid of fleas and ticks; placed in moss and applied to cat's fur Milkweed Juice ~ for sores or burns; don't use around ears or eyes; poisonous when ingested Narcissus Flower Petals ~ soothes a she-cat when having contractions Nightshade ~ poisonous plant Oak Leaves ~ to be dried; stops infections Peathingy Flower Petals ~ helps a kit with kitten cough; will help to clear clogged throats and nasal passages Parsley ~ stops a queen's milk from coming. Poppy Seeds ~ lessens pain and helps a cat sleep Rosinweed ~ cleans out the system when poisons have been digested Sacred bark ~ for upset stomachs Sage Roots ~ for cracked pads, especially on elder cats; use with Poppy Seeds Shock Roots ~ stimulates the nervous system; use after a cat has been knocked out, poisoned, or had head trauma Snapdragon Seeds ~ clears up ringworm and helps rid the body of fleas Stinging Nettle ~ stops swelling Tansy ~ helps with coughing Thinned-out Heather Down ~ helps with the indigestion of a kit; helps to line a kit’s stomach, and absorb the juices that produce the uncomfortable feeling Thyme ~ for calming anxieties Traveling Herbs: Poppy Seeds ~ helps dull the hunger or pain in your paws Tansy Leaves ~ keeps hunger at bay Crushed Lotus Roots ~ helps keep you awake, so that you will not fall asleep (energizer) Skullcap Seeds ~ gives extra strength Witch Hazel ~ for when you need an extra "boost"; if you're tired, and have to travel, this will wake you up (energizer)// Water Mint ~ for stomach aches Wild garlic ~ helps get rat poison out Wild onion ~ helps get rat poison out Windflower Shoots ~ for stomach cramps, such as cramps that came when a she-cat becomes pregnant Yew ~ induces vomiting Yarrow ~ induces vomiting _____________________________________________________________________________ Chewed Ragwort Leaves+Juniper Berries ~ for elders' aching joints Yarrow Ointment: Yarrow Leaves+Ragwort+Ivy ~ dress paw with ointment, then swath in cobwebs; for scraped paws Mudfur's special mix against Whitecough/Greencough/Blackcough - crushed Daisy Petals - two poppy seeds - six cranberries - two catnip leaves Traveling Herbs: Poppy Seeds Tansy Leaves Crushed Lotus Roots Skullcap Seeds Witch Hazel Water Mint Wild garlic Wild onion Windflower Shoots Yew Yarrow